Starjammer Ship Homebrew
The Starjammer ship rules, and even the Starfinder ship rules, are lacking in many different areas. Primarily in the lack of actual components; there are very little components, even fewer weapons, and nothing that really screams 'futuristic'. Therefore, we've decided to expand the components list, and add a few other things. Expect this page to be updated frequently as Oustomia advances through Starjammer, learning as we go! Homebrew Rules First and foremost, the biggest thing that doesn't really make sense is the unrealistic cost of the most basic components - air and gravity. Most creatures and monsters need air, and although gravity may not be needed, it's still considered a basic necessity. Why do these two things, combined, make it so that a Transport can't even get a set of Engines? There shouldn't be a choice where someone has to decide whether or not they add air, gravity or the ability to move. Therefore, the first major homebrew is: * All ships start with Air and Gravity. You do not need to spend Point Buy/Credits on these components. * Transport, Yacht & Scoop PB Increase: 'These three ships have a rather meager point buy. The Scoop alone is over six times the size of the Skiff, but has one more Point Buy than it, whereas the Yacht and Transport both have less point buy, but cost over double it's price. The Transport and Yacht have had their point buy increase by 3, whereas the Scoop has been increased by 2. This is to make these ships less of a wasted buy when a player can do so. New Ship Classes Single Person Escape Pod Large Space Vehicle * '''Squares '''2; '''Cost '''4,000 Credits * Defense * '''AC '''10; '''Hardness '''10 Iron * '''HP '''30; '''VP '''3 * '''Base Save '+1 * Offense * 'CMB '+1; 'CMD '''12 * '''Ramming Damage '''1 + Speed VP * Description * '''Crew '''1 * '''Decks '''1 * '''Cargo/Passengers '''Half a ton, 1 Pessenger * '''Available Point Buy '''2 Light Drone Large Space Vehicle * '''Squares '''2; '''Cost '''9,000 Credits * Defense * '''AC '''9; '''Hardness '''0 Magically Treated Ceramic * '''HP '''90; '''VP '''9 * '''Base Save '+1 * Offense * 'CMB '+1; '''CMD '''11 * '''Ramming Damage '''1 + Speed VP * Description * '''Crew '''0 * '''Decks '''N/A * '''Cargo/Passengers '''2 Tons / 2 Passengers * '''Available Point Buy '''2 Homebrew Components Starjammer is sorely lacking in components, of many, many different varieties. This section is intended to change that, and give a much wider variety of choices. These are subject to change as we learn more about the game and balancing prices. Spacefaring Vessel Engines '''Chemical Thrusters Not unlike raid boosters and alchemical roarengines, Chemical Thrusters are the more stable version, and typically one of the most common form of engines for most ships. They have no special mechanics or way to control them, and come standard on ships purchased in most locations. * Maximum Speed '5; '''Acceleration '''1 * '''Propulsion '''Thrust * '''Means of Propulsion '''External Thrusters, typically at the rear of the ship. Hardness 20, HP 160 per Thruster. * '''Control Device '''Console on the Bridge of the Ship, or in the Engineering Bay. (AC 11, Hardness 5, HP 60.) * '''Driving Check '''Profession (pilot) (+5 to the DC) or Knowledge Engineering (+0 to the DC) * '''Crew '''1; '''Yield '''5 * '''Point Buy '''1; '''Cost '''900,000 Credits Ion Thrusters Ion Thrusters are the next upgrade to Chemical Thrusters, often bought by ships that need that extra amount of speed. These electric thrusters use beams of ions to generate thrust without the need for propellant. They're an ideal, economical thruster for longer hauls, but have their own speed over Chemical Thrusters. * '''Maximum Speed '''7; '''Acceleration '''2 * '''Propulsion '''Thrust * '''Means of Propulsion '''External Thrusters, typically at the rear of the ship. Hardness 20, HP 160 per Thruster. * '''Control Device '''Console on the Bridge of the Ship, or in the Engineering Bay. (AC 11, Hardness 5, HP 60.) * '''Driving Check '''Profession (pilot) (+5 to the DC) or Knowledge Engineering (+0 to the DC) * '''Crew '''1; '''Yield '''5 * '''Point Buy '''2; '''Cost '''1,350,000 Credits Plasma Thrusters Plasma Thrusters are effectively the third tier of Thrusters. They are an advanced form of electric propulsion, and plasma thrusters afford ships greater sublight speeds and maneuverability. * '''Maximum Speed '''9; '''Acceleration '''3 * '''Propulsion '''Thrust * '''Means of Propulsion '''External Thrusters, typically at the rear of the ship. Hardness 20, HP 160 per Thruster. * '''Control Device '''Console on the Bridge of the Ship, or in the Engineering Bay. (AC 11, Hardness 5, HP 60.) * '''Driving Check '''Profession (pilot) (+5 to the DC) or Knowledge Engineering (+0 to the DC) * '''Crew '''1; '''Yield '''5 * '''Point Buy '''3; '''Cost '''2,025,000 Credits Impulse Thrusters The final upgrade to the Thrusters. Impulse Thrusters are highly advanced, fusion-powered thrusters that provide ships with unmatched maneuverability and speed under sublight conditions. However, they are extraordinarily expensive and typically only find themselves on the absolute best ships. * '''Maximum Speed '''11; '''Acceleration '''4 * '''Propulsion '''Thrust * '''Means of Propulsion '''External Thrusters, typically at the rear of the ship. Hardness 20, HP 160 per Thruster. * '''Control Device '''Console on the Bridge of the Ship, or in the Engineering Bay. (AC 11, Hardness 5, HP 60.) * '''Driving Check '''Profession (pilot) (+5 to the DC) or Knowledge Engineering (+0 to the DC) * '''Crew '''1; '''Yield '''5 * '''Point Buy '''4; '''Cost '''3,037,500 Credits Spacefaring Vessel Weaponry Autocannons Perhaps one of the most basic and varied of all weaponry, Autocannons are bullet-based, rapid firing that are simple and effective weapons. Designed for close combat, they don't tend to do well at further ranges, but considering they're most often equipped on either Kites, Raiders or as defensive weapons for transport ships against pirates who venture too close for boarding. Alternatively, many pirates use it to ambush their targets and have advantage when they close in. A number of variant Autocannons exist, but the most common are the Scout, Light and Heavy Autocannons, which are made by a variety of manufacturers. The Repeating Autocannon is a unique class of autocannon, and the most devastating, but takes more crew than other Autocannons and has the shortest range. The Egronian Autocannon is the longest range, emphasizing the Egronian Empire's desire for range superiority, but does less damage than the Heavy or Repeating Autocannons. Autocannons are likely the most varied of Vessel Weaponry, with hundreds of varieties existing on the open market. For reference, 'Autocannon' will be referred to as 'AC' in the following two tables. Artillery On the opposite end of the spectrum is Artillery weaponry; long range, slow firing and heavy hitting, Artillery is the favored tool of large ships that are designed to bombard enemy ships. Artillery can also be used to make orbital bombardments, although it is typically very inaccurate. Ships of the '''Light '''class or lower cannot mount Artillery, nor can Artillery be Pod Mounted. Energy Weapons Energy weapons are another type of basic weaponry, but also the most moderate - they lack the range and punching power of Artillery, but aren't as close range and rapid firing as Autocannons. They fulfill a happy medium, but their biggest strength of all, is their ability to penetrate various kinds of armor and ignore some defensive effects. Lasers are always calibrated to deal a specific kind of energy damage, chosen at the time that the weapon is made or bought. An individual with Craft (Mechanical) and the __ feat can spend 1 day of downtime to do this themselves, or a ship owner can pay an NPC 10,000 gold to have it done in 1 day instead. Due to Lasers dealing energy damage, they ignore half Hardness. Missile Launchers Missiles are a common weapon used in warfare; explosive payloads independent of the one who fired them, firing and forgetting, until they hopefully see a bright explosion of light. Most missiles are of these kind, but a rare - and expensive - few are guided missiles. However, missiles are most vulnerable to flak weaponry, and laser-point defense. Missiles that are 'Guided' will have 'Guided' in the name in the below tables. Missiles have half the HP of their respective Launcher, and an AC of 10 due to their small size. Guided missiles automatically deal damage unless an appropriate countermeasure is taken. Flak Weaponry, for example, still earns an Immediate Action to attack a Torpedo. *''The 'Troxian' Missile Launcher is an extra-explosive payload, and does fire damage, but due to this, it's range is heavily reduced. It ignores half Hardness. *The 'Ravager' Missile Launcher is a special missile launcher that fires missiles that automatically lock onto the Engines of ships. When the missiles hit, they deal their damage and must roll vs the enemy ships CMD. If successful, the enemy ship moves at half speed, and takes a -1 penalty on AC and Reflex saves. *The Nano Missile Launcher fires a single rocket filled with nanites. If it hits it's target, the nanites begin to infest the system for 2d4 rounds. Each round, roll amongst the enemy ship's components, and roll vs the ship's CMD. If successful, that ship's component is disabled. A Crewmember in the Chief Engineer position can roll Knowledge (Engineering) versus the enemy Chief Engineer to counter the Nanites. *Guided Torpedo Launchers fire guided torpedos, which bypass shields entirely. Miscellaneous Weaponry Misc. Weaponry is a section dedicated to various forms of weapons that don't have a specific place in the above four categories. Flak Weaponry, Unique types of weapons, support weaponry and other such things. *Flak Batteries may fire on missiles as an Immediate action. Flak Batteries can only be mounted on Light ships, or higher. They deal no damage to ships above 'Medium' class. *Shield Disruptors deal very little damage. However, if they hit a target, that target's shields are disabled for 1d4+1 rounds. If hit multiple times, the duration is renewed, rather than increased. *The Small Tractor Beam is a common tool used by miners, junkers, and occasionally traders. It can unattended objects of Large size or smaller and pull them into the ship's cargo bay. Missiles and small ships are not counted as unattended, unless they are unable to move. *Large Tractor Beams function similarly to their smaller cousins, but can only be mounted on Medium or larger ships. Large Tractor Beams can lock onto any ships of the Light Class or Smaller, and can even lock onto larger ships. Multiple Large Tractor Beams can haul larger ships. One Large Tractor Beam will have to be attached per category that it is larger than the owner ship. '''Example: '''A medium tugboat-type ship wants to haul a superheavy ship. He would need two Large Tractor Beams to do so, because Superheavy ships are two size categories larger. *The Mining Laser is traditionally used on ships that are, well, mining ships. It is often paired with a small tractor beam. The Mining Laser breaks away chunks of ore, asteroid and other material. It is even useful against ships, penetrating the armor, but it is close range. It ignores Hardness entirely, but requires the ship to remain within range to aim. *The Stasis Web Launcher is a special kind of weapon that must be fired at a specific point in space. When it lands at the location, it creates a 30-wide radius orb that catches all ships, projectiles and any other objects/projectiles. Any ship within the Stasis Field is afflicted as though by a 'Slow' spell, including the one who fired the Stasis if they are in it. Other Components All Purpose Components '''Hangar Bay Price: '''120,000; '''Point Buy: '''3 Description The Loading Bay functions as Additional Cargo Space, but with the ability to launch Kites or Raiders. Only ships of Medium size or Larger can have this Component. It can also launch other ships and items of similar sizes, such as Escape Pods or Drones. The Hangar Bay can, generally speaking, be used to deploy a large variety of objects. For how many of what tier of ship a Hangar Bay can hold, reference the below table. It's a bit irritating to go through and give an exact number of what it can hold per tier, so the below table assumes that each ship is holding the maximum amount of other ships one step below it's own tier; from there, multiply that number by however many tiers there are between the two classes. IE: A Superheavy Hangar would be x4 if it was carrying only Ultralights. Keep in mind that this is per buy-in of the Hangar Bay. Multiple Hangar Bays=more space. '''Survey Scanner Price: '''60,000; '''Point Buy: '''1 Description The Survey Scanner's primary use is to scan the composition of asteroids, ice and gas clouds. It takes approximately 2 rounds to fully scan these things, unless they are particularly large. Once successful, the information is downloaded onto a relevant device, giving you the exact details of the object's material composition. '''Cargo Scanner Price: '''80,000; '''Point Buy: '''3 Description The Cargo Scanner is typically used by pirates and law enforcement to scan for items of interest, such as contraband, or something that pirate wants. It takes 1 round per size category of the ship to scan it fully(Ultralight=1, Light=2, etc). For an additional 20,000 Credits, it can also scan for Lifeforms. '''Planetary Scanner Price: '150,000; '''Point Buy: '''3 Description The Planetary Scanner is the most advanced form of Scanner. It's primary use is, as the name implies, to scan planets. It will scan the surface of the world, mapping it's curvature and structures. It takes one day of downtime per size category of the planet, starting at Fine. (''Size Categories can be found on Page 98 of the Starjammer book.) If your ship also has the Survey Scanner, you can scan the composition of rock within the planet, to find out what metals are on the planet and where to find them. If it also has the Cargo Scanner, you can scan for life signs - sentient or non-sentient. '''Gas Harvester Price: '60,000; '''Point Buy: '''1 Description ''The core technology employed by Gas Harvesters dates back centuries, to a time when the extraction of material in space was still a growing industry. Originally, asteroid miners had seen the tractor beams and in-space catalytic conversions used by today's Gas Harvesters as a promising new method for extracting spacebound ore. After many unsuccessful research projects and years of fruitless experiments however, the industry decided to return its focus to laser technology, which was eventually mastered to a level that has sustained the mining profession to this day. When the first interstellar Gas Clouds were discovered, they proved particularly challenging for industrialists to extract raw materials from. Many methods were tried, and although successful acquisition was always guaranteed, there was a need for much greater efficiency. It was not until the mining industry returned to long-abandoned projects that a solution was found. Since that time, Gas harvesting technology has slowly moved forward, giving birth to new industries and economies in the process. The Gas Harvester can harvest various kinds of gases, such as gas clouds, or gas from gaseous worlds. Defensive Components '''Armor Repair Module Price: '''100,000; '''Point Buy: '''2 Description This component uses nano-assemblers to repair damage done to the armor and hull of the ship. Each round, if a Crewmember uses it to spend an action, they may repair 1d4+1 VP to their ship. Please note that the 'repairs' done to the ship in question are considered temporary healing, similar to giving a ship a patch that prevents leakage until it can be properly repaired. This temporary HP fades away at a rate of 1/hour. '''Armor Repair Module II Price: '''160,000; '''Point Buy: '''4 Description As above, but repairs for 2d4+2. '''Support Armor Repair Module Price: '''250,000; '''Point Buy: '''4 Description ''This module must be used alongside an Armor Repair Module. ''This module increases the range of the Armor Repair Module by 10 squares, allowing it to be used on other targets. This is typically used by Repair Ships or Tug Ships to ensure that the ship they're hauling does not become too damaged before it can be properly repaired. '''Armor Reinforcement Module Price: '''100,000; '''Point Buy: '''1 per size of the ship(1 for Ultralight, 2 for Light, etc) Description The armor reinforcement module is intended to ensure that the ship in question is not penetrated by more weapons. It increases the Hardness of the Ship by 2. It can be applied more than once. Each time it is bought and applied, the cost increases by 100,000 Credits. '''Missile Disruption Module Price: '''150,000; '''Point Buy: '''2 Description The Missile Disruption Module is, effectively, flares. As an immediate action, the Pilot can activate it and cause any guided missiles targeting the ship to veer off coarse and miss. '''Point-Defense Module Price: '''650,000; '''Point Buy: '''4 Description The Point Defense Module utilizes a highly intelligent, yet specific AI that targets missiles and and ships below 'Huge' size automatically, with very little input from a Crewmember. It deals 4d4 damage, but is exclusively effective against missiles and ship below 'Huge' size, and cannot target anything larger. '''Nanobot Cloud Module Price: '''2,500,000; '''Point Buy: '''10 Description The Nanobot Cloud Module is a highly advanced deployable that sends out a cloud of friendly nanobots. It can either be tied to an IFF, allowing the Nanobots to only target ships that are considered friendly to the owner of the Module, or it can simply repair any ship within it's cloud. Regardless, it deploys a cloud with a radius of 30 Squares, and repairs every ship(or every friendly ship) within it for 2d4+2 every round. It lasts for approximately 1d4+1 rounds before the nanobots fade away. Ships repaired in this way are considered to have temporary HP, which decays at a rate of 1/hour. '''Radar System Price: '''20,000; '''Point Buy: '''1 Description The most basic scanner in the business. It scans for ships within 1 Galactic Square of the Source, and within 20 Tactical Squares. Galactic Square scanning is not precise, and does not give a regularly updated view of where ships are; it merely informs those looking at the scanner logs that there are, in fact, ships within the area. Tactical Scans are more up to date, and allow an individual to figure out where their foes - or friendlies - are without visual representation. '''Gravitational Scanner Price: '''60,000; '''Point Buy: '''2 Description Gravitational Scanners function as above, but have been tuned to look for any gravitational changes in space, such as those produced by the presence of a starship. Gravitational Scanners can detect Starships up to 2 Galactic Squares away, and within 30 Tactical Squares. '''Subspace Scanner Price: '''100,000; '''Point Buy: '''3 Description Subspace scanners are sensors that detect subspace fluctuations left in the wake of traveling starships. Their sensitivity and range is greater than that of a gravitational scanner. Subspace Scanners can detect Starships up to 3 Galactic Squares away, and within 40 Tactical Squares. '''Tachyon Scanner Price: '''200,000; '''Point Buy: '''5 Description Advanced scanners that rely on rotating tachyon beams to detect ship movements even at extreme distances. Their range is the greatest that most individuals have access to. Tachyon Scanners can detect Starships up to 5 Galactic Squares away, and within 60 Tactical Squares. Life Support Components WIP Luxury Components WIP Tactical Components '''Sensor Scrambler Price: '300,000; '''Point Buy: '''2 Description The Sensor Scrambler is a fairly basic form of anti-scanner, foiling Gravitational Scanner, Radar Systems and Heads Up Display Units. They become effectively invisible to them. Subspace and Tachyon Scanners work normally, as do Greater HUDs. ''Tae'lana'-class Sensor Scrambler '''Price: '''1,000,000; '''Point Buy: '''6 Description The most advanced form of Sensor Scrambler. It functions as the above, but also works against Subspace and Tachyon Scanners, as well as Greater HUDs.Category:Starjammer Homebrew